


Reunification

by Kaerato



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teen!Dororo, after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerato/pseuds/Kaerato
Summary: All those years waiting for Hyakkimaru finally paid off.





	Reunification

She almost instantly recognised him from among the crowd. Its like she was drawn to it because deep down she knew he would be here. After couple of years around her henchmen and companions loneliness started to bite away. Now, right in the middle of a city she found him.  
Tears swelled at the sight of those long dark hair. The passing of time only did wonders to his elegant frame, ennobling his face, putting wisdom in his eyes. She wanted to shout out but her voice disappeared somewhere deep inside her throat. Stunned, she couldn't take a step forward fearing that this was all a dream and the wondrous bubble would burst if she moved.  
Then, he turned and looked straight at her. Their gaze joined for the first time since that fateful day filled with smoke and fire. She knew then that this was the only chance to meet him again, so even if it was not real she would not let the opportunity go to waste. She squeezed through the crowd to the outskirts of the square. He was still there. He smiled gently, but his eyes beamed with kindled flame.  
"A-aniki?" the word bearly escaped her mouth.  
They slowly walked towards eachother, smiles gradually becoming wider. Touch-starved fingertips finally connected. Then whole hands. He gently grabbed her waist which flustered her oh so much. She experienced other hands around her body, in situations where she didnt have other choice. When her womanly shapes started to show there was no way to hide the truth anymore. She did everything she could to reserve her dignity, but sometimes survival was more important than how she felt.  
But now, with these hands around her the stress melted away.  
"Dororo, how beautiful you've gotten" he moved a tuft of hair from her face. The scorching sun was nothing compared to the light that emanated from his bright eyes. Dororo, still shocked, could not respond. Instead, she brought her hand to his cheek and carresed it as if checking if he was really here.  
"Oh, how lonely I was. Why didn't you come earlier? I waited for you the entire time." she spoken softly.  
"You're not gonna scold me? That's so sweet of you." he chuckled.  
"Aniki, that's not the time for that. But I'll have you know that you have missed out a lot. I bet that whatever your journey involved, mine was ten times more interesting." she smirked at him like she used to do so many times. Only now, he could finally see it.  
Standing close to eachother they didn't mind the surroundings. Bridges truly built connections for their relationship as such was also the place of their first meeting.  
Just like when he saved her for the first time. She had no idea what the future held for her. For both of them. Now that their paths met again, the coming days would not be so lonely.  
When the sun began to set and the village got less lively, they settled in a nearby ryokan. Even though they have been talking whole day about Hyakkimaru's pigrimage or Dororo's ventures in managing her heritance, there was still a lot of things left to be told. But as they settled in a seperated room, without the chatter of the village, it got very quiet.

"So... we should probably settle for the night." she sat down on the floor while Hyakkimaru gazed out the window.  
"Just like we used to." he turned towards her.  
"Yeah" she smiled with just the tips of her mouth. There were two bedsheets spread on the floor.  
"So which one do you..." in a second Hyakkimaru dashed from the window and kneeled before her. Her sentence got interrupted by a sudden kiss. Her whole body felt weak and at the same time alert. With his hands squeezing her arms she touched his chest, sliding her palms inside the lapels of kimono. How warm he was, everywhere. She didn't have the time to get used to his lastly regained body, so every touch by his hands was groudbreaking.  
Finally they broke away with eager lips and shining eyes.  
"I missed you Dororo."  
"I missed you too Aniki."  
For a while the only audible sound were the cicadas announcing the hot summer.

Hyakkimaru placed his hands on Dororo's face and mapped it gently as if he was blind again. He could feel the sharp yet soft jaw, the tiny nose and plump cheeks. So familiar and yet so new. He cupped the back of her head intertwining his fingers with her hair which caused her to melt under a shivery waterfall. Enclosing the distance between them, Dororo looked at him and saw purity. This man that once was almost a demon, now looked like he never had a care in this world. As she was closing eyes in order to properly meet his lips, Hyakkimaru's hand sank down her back till it stopped above her bottom. He started to sway forward almost toppling her over the futon. This made her wince with insecurity.  
"Woah, stop." she exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, im not as pure as you think." she streched her arms making some distance between them.  
"Pure?" Hyakkimaru raised an eyebrow.  
"I-i've had other man. I'm sorry for not waiting for you in that matter. Unless you also..." she averted her gaze hidden under the fringe.  
"I didn't meet many people, not for a longer period of time at least. I just passed through here and there." he looked straight at her waiting for her to open up, but she stayed silent. Seeing her red cheeks he chuckled lightly.  
"I don't care what you did before. After all I was the one who left. I'm happy that I could meet you so soon." he reached out his hand again but now only to turn her head towards him.  
"Dororo, you were the light im my dark world. Let me be near it once again."  
At those words she turned completely red as it it was the first time ever that she was being wooed. Of course this was different. Ths was the only time that mattered so it might as well be the first. The first time they could be fully toghether.

She returned the gesture, caressing his delicate skin.  
"How often I wondered when will I see you again. Lately I started thinikng maybe a demon got you or some samurai attacked you." she closed the distance and gently pressed her lips onto his. A deep sigh filled the air as the last sunrays lazily iluminated the room. She pressed her hand to his shoulder wanting some more. Without hesitation he sent his tongue inside her and enveloped her back with his hands. Uncertain whether it was the summer heat or the closeness, but they noticed suddenly it got to warm for their kimonos. Their eager hands peeled away at the layers of fabric revealing soft skin, leaving them only in fundoshi. They stopped for a while relishing the beautiful sight. Dororo was the first to realise what they're doing.  
"Don't look at me so much! Your gaze is peircing me right through.” she covered herself with a corner of her shirt. Hyakkimaru was taken aback with the soft curves protruing from under the fabric.  
"Dororo, I wanted to see you during all those years. Let me." At those words her heart forgot about decency or shame. She leaped forward pressing her full chest against him. His busy hands trailed her back up and down. She was still amazed that the age of wooden hands was truly over. The ponytail enticed her to see him like she did when she was still a kid. Quickly she snached the hairtie and let the cascade of long dark hair flow onto his back. Then, combing through she murmured to his ear.  
"I'm so happy you found peace in this world."  
The whisper send thousand tiny sparks down his back and he felt something stir inside him. As a response he tackled Dororo and ended up on top of her, his hair encircling her her face.  
The last of candles dimmed away leaving a light glow in the room. He put left hand on her cheek and meticously travelled down her body. Every crook in the neck, shoulder, waistline and hip was explored. Going back up he joined another hand and brushed soft nipples. At this she exhaled deeply. Joining her hands behind his neck she pulled him closer and layed a kiss. By now she spread her legs allowing him to come as close as he could.  
"Dororo..." his muffled voice came out apologeticly.  
She noticed it as well, the hardness that was pressed against her.  
"It's alright, let me help you."  
She pushed him away and skillfully got rid of the underwear.  
Their eyes met anxious of what was about to come.  
"Here, it's alright." she guided his hand toward her wetness so he could feel how fired up she was for him. His face showed concentration, taking in each and every detail of her.  
It was the first time he experienced the touch of a woman's body.  
As he explored the slit, Dororo exhaled into his ear. His rigid hand slightly touching her, lack of experience started to show as he looked at her with question in his eyes what to do next.  
"Oh Aniki, do I have to show you everything." she kissed him and pulled him close so that he was situated over her. Slowly guiding him towards her entrace she relaxed a bit. It really was her aniki, the one who didn't even know you have to cook a fish before you eat, now more mature but still naive and fresh. She smiled at that thought. Finally he met the entrance with his head and gently pushed against it. The air grew thick as they closed their faces together. He once again stroke her face, making sure she is ready and open for him.  
"Here, put it in. It's alright." she whispered and gripped him by the shoulder, slightly guiding him towards her.

He gently inserted the tip and felt overwhelming warmth. This alone could not match any other feeling since he got his body back. Dororo muffled a cry and gestured him to continue. He pressed more inside and caused her to spread her legs to accomodate his hips between her. By the time he was fully in, Dororo relaxed a bit and got used to the pressure inside her. Those years spent alone only rekindled their feelings. Now with double the force they wanted to be together.  
Hyakkimaru slowly backed out and went in again. This stroke had more power and caused Dororo's back to arch. Using the formed gap he pushed his arm under her to get better stability. Now steadily pounding, beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. Never before was he is such a state of bliss and focus. Only Dororo mattered and he wondered if he was not hurting her, she moaned more and more the harder he went in, but he couldn't help himself. She was entrancing him, to stay in. Mainly because she crossed her legs around his back, but also he sensed that there were no cries of pain. Now, as always, Dororo showed him the world, the part of it that was previously unexplored and he was glad to have a go at it with her. Just with her. Embracing her delicate body and going deeper with every stroke Dororo could feel him ardently moving his body, lightly panting in her ear. Having him so close could not match any previous time Dororo was close with anybody else. This was the one person she waited for and it absolutely paid of. Her hands wandering over his body, gliding over some scars she never saw before. Skin grew tough around some places, some were still as fresh as when it grew back but allof it was so familiar, as if she came home again. Slightly showing him the ropes, guiding him towards her hard nipples or changing the adjustment of her hips made it all the more exciting. Even though she laying underneath him she was calling the shots. She taught him to kiss her neck, clavicula, breasts. Squeeze her, stroke her. Leave tiny bitemarks. He quickly caught on and dutifully obeyed. She zatopila her head in the ruffled hair and bit his earlobe. This spread electrified sparks all over his body.  
"Dororo, I..." he panted. The strokes started getting more intense and quick.  
Their breaths grew short and Dororo could see he was reaching his limit. Furrowed brows made him look so focused.  
She also could feel the enveloping feeling rising the more he pressed on. It spread on from the inside of her belly radiating all over her limbs. She curled her toes as another and another wave of bliss washed over.  
By panting, tugging on his hair, grinding her hips she instructed him to move faster. To burrow deeper. To squeeze her harder. She set her fingernails in his back scraping against the skin.  
"Hyakkimaru, more. I'm close." she exclaimed as her body bended, trying to envelop him even more.  
Hot and trembling he felt the pleasure rise up inside him wanting to be released. Dororo's body was so inviting and tightening around his member. The fast movements became more erratic and finally the pleasure errupted. He felt as if he was about to loose conciousness. The sight of Hyakkimaru's euphoric face and last, deep shoves made Dororo give in to the final wave of satisfaction shaking her legs and forcing out a high squeal. After the last of the thrill dissipated in her toes she was rendered immobile, relishing the warm body atop her. Lingering inside her, Hyakkimaru admired the sweet face plunged into a state of deep relief, smiling brightly.

After coming to their senses they covered themselves for fear of the night breeze. Still with arms around eachother they managed to break the silence, previously filled with sighs.  
"Why didnt you come back earlier?" Dororo spoke in a low whisper.  
"I had to make sure I'm well. That I'm a worthy human. Worthy of meeting you again. I had to make sure you will be safe with me. The path that i chose helped me put my past behind me."  
"It is really gone? Your past?" she stroke his arm, happy to meet real flesh instead of steel.  
"Yes, but don't worry I did not discard the memories of our journey. If it weren't for you I would just stumble around the world."  
She smiled gently thinking of those formative years that shaped them into who they were today. Her thoughts migrated towards the village she helped establish. She knew some folk there that toiled at the market or the luscious fields, and even had a house of her own. Small, albeit safe and comortable. At the thought of home she darted her eyes up to meet his.  
“I know that growing roots is not for you and I don't know what are your plans for the future, but maybe... you would not abandon me again?” she had hope and tears in her eyes that tugged at Haykkimaru's heart.  
“Never, I searched for you for months now. I didn't know where you coud have gone and I didn't know anybody that could direct me towards you. Do you really want to stay here? I don't know any trade, I don't know how I could be useful around here.” he replied.  
“I don't have anybody that holds me down here. My papa's money was quickly depleted and now this village runs on its own resources. My job here is done.”  
“Then travel with me.” he blurted out.  
“Just as before?” the growing feeling of hope forced the tears out.  
“But with less demons” Hyakkimaru enveloped her in a heartfelt hug.  
They were finally reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a lemon so please be considerate. This is something I wanted to see ever since the show has ended. The last scene was a bit shot imho, it could have shown them together, but oh well. This is how I cope with the fact that there will be no episodes showing my babbied grown up.


End file.
